pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreaming Skies Pretty Cure!
Dreaming Skies Pretty Cure! is an unsure fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is to follow your dreams, light and darkness and that not everybody is good. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Sekkei Fukusō/Cure Design * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) A passionate and shy young girl who got accepted into Mirai Academy in hopes of her becoming a fashion designer and had been studying under a few good designers while she travel around the world with her model mom but soon finds she is under most people who work at the school but after a while it didn't get her down. In civilian form, she has short dark red hair and red eyes. As Cure Design, her hair turns light red tying in two pigtails held by ribbons with pin cushions on the front and her eyes turn ruby red. Marie Gambiller/Cure Plie A shy and introverted girl who can only really be out going when her character is out going and can really get into her character role. Unless she is in class she usually is off to the side reading or studying for classes she takes outside of Mirai. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair tied in a half ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Plie, her hair turns platnium blonde tied in a bun with a white ribbon and her eyes turn light blue. Michelle Dunkeld/Cure Flash A hot headed and out going girl who becomes a cure in episode 13 when the cures are captured. She grew up traveling with her father who is apart of the modeling company Sekkei's mother is apart of. She has a love of photography and loves studying different ways the photos make people feel. In civilian form, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Flash, her hair becomes honey blonde tied in a braid and her eyes become canary yellow. Blush She is the princess from the Kingdom of ??? who escaped to earth to find a group of pure hearted girls who can help save her kingdom. Villains Dark Prayer She is the leader of the Dark Dreamers who was once Cure Prayer and an orphan from Earth when she was brought to the Kingdom of ??? she was praised and adored by all and soon found herself apart of a wonderful family but when she was caught falling for the enemy and was soon to be punished and thrown back to earth without her memories along with her team. Not wanting to stand for that she decided to take over the kingdom sealing away the Royal family all except for Blush who she is trying to capture. Her dream was once to be a Sunday School Teacher. Dark Heal She is the right hand girl of Dark Prayer who was once Cure Heal who are two best friends and couldn;t stand the hate she was getting due to her falling for one of the enemy so she takes side in this whole ordeal. Her dream was once to be a pediatrician. Dark Aria She is the second to attack the cures. She was once Cure Sing and was a fiancee to Prince Shade but when he breaks their engagement with no answer on why she joins the others once she finds out why when she sees him kissing another girl. First thought of to be kind and sweet but her personality turns to psychotic on a dime. Her dream was to once become a world renown singer Dark Ink She is the third to attack the cures. Dark Nightmares They are the monsters of the day. Items Dreamlinks They are the henshin items of the series. They are phone like devices. Dreaming Crystals They are the collective items of the series. Locations TBA Students and Staff of Mirai Academy Family Allies Shade He is Blush's older brother who was the fiancee of Dark Heal before he broke it off when he fell for another girl and saw her true colors. Episodes # Snip, Sew, Clothe! Cure Thread is born!-When Sekkei is admitted into the famous school, Mirai, she finds herself trying to keep to her dreams as a fashion designer as the work gets harder and bullying starts. # 1-2-3, 1-2-3! Cure Plie is born!-After protecting a younger student by the name Marie from bullies, the two become quick friends but when Marie's friend, ??? gets her dream stolen it's time for a new cure to step in. # Are you sure you got the right girl?-After her first battle, Marie resigns thinking they got the wrong girl to be a cure. Can Sekkei and Blush get her to have some confidence. # TBA # TBA # Under the Sea! Marie's big break!-When Marie is chosen to be Ariel in the Trivia * This is a first with a group of original cures are the main villains of a fanseries. * Other than Dark Prayer and Dark Cross, the other two cures have no redeeming qualities what's so ever. Category:Fanseries Category:Dream Themed Series